warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thegreatbeing
This is Supah. It islightly ironic that I am speaking to you as an anonymous User right now after I encouraged you to make an account so passionately, but that is besides the point. I am glad that you did not give up on this site, and despite the rough start I hope we can work together in the future. Also, now that you are a User I feel the need to inform you about a few things. First make sure to check your Articles' Talk pages in order to keep abreast of what is going on, and to contribute to discussion. It is also smart to check the Wiki Activity to keep on top of what is going on. To lay claim to your article you will use a template. I wiill demonstrate these templates below. ((Property|Thegreatbeing)) - This template will allow you to claim an article as your property, and discourages other Users from modifying it without your consent. ((Construction|Thegreatbeing)) - This leaves a message telling readers that the article is incomplete, and is still being worked on. It is best to place these templates at the top of your articles. Also when writing the templates be sure to use { instead of (, as I only used them so you could see what to type and not to leave a code on your Talk page. Finally when communicating directly between Users it is customery to leave your messages on their Talk pages. So if you wanted to repond to this message you would go to User talk:Supahbadmarine and leave your message there. I would then come back to this page and leave you a message in return. Feel free to ask if you need with anything. 23:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Essentially, --Lither My talk 01:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well the best place to get knowledge on the great crusade is to read the Horus Heresy series, the books have given the perspective of most of the traitor legions so far. In the books im fairly sure that none of the Word Bearers remianed loyal, as they were reprimanded for them worshipping the Emperor as a god and were all very eager to please the new gods they found. By the time of the Horus Heresy most of the Night Lords were criminals as after the nighthaunter had left the planet no one was controlling the criminals so the only fit ones were the criminals. The Alpha legion were shown a vision of what would happen if they were to not join chaos, mainly of mankind slowly withering and dieing. The Alpha legion around the heresy were technically not "traitors" but enlightened beings who were working towards the "greater good" of the galaxy (If mankind was to be wiped out by the heresy if Horus one, chaos would lose a major source of its power and potentially wither and die.) If you go even further and read some of the graphic novels, it is assumed that all the loyalists on Istvaan III were killed except Garviel Loken. This makes it almost impossible for their to be any other method other then the one used in the B.O.F however you could always do it pre-heresy with one of the chapters. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I have some points that you should consider if you wish the NCF tag to be removed. #The oldest recorded Space Marine is Bjorn the Fellhanded, at over 10 Millenia old. Any character to equal this age must have A. Been encased into a dreadnought and B. Spent long periods of time in stasis (this is done to preserve the memories). #No Non-Dreadnought Space Marine can be older than 1000 years old as that is the Canonical limit, and even then it is best done if the reason for his extreme age to be explained. #Punctuation, Spelling and Grammar are an issue you should address if you want your article to be taken seriously (this is something I trained Imposter101 in, hence why his articles now have links to several others). #You need to take into account how small a number of survivors their would actually be. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey TGB. I read the messages that you and Cal have been sending. I think that your solutions have a few problems, so allow me to elaborate. First thing I would like to point out is that Cal had a good point about the numbers that would be left after the Horus Heresy. The vast majority of whatever Loyalists existed back then were hunted down and wiped out by their brothers. Whatever Marines that would have survived this savage purging would likely have been in their tens, if not less. Furthermore These remaining members would not have access to the stores of Gene-seed or any of the specialists that their Legions had. Certainly some specialists may have remained loyal, but there would only be a handful of such individuals. They would not be able to rebuild their forces under these circumstances. Secondly I would like to point out that having all of the leaders survive until current times is completely unrealistic. I understand having a few of them cheat death, but for all nine of them to do so is just poor writing. Some of them would have at least died in the line of duty. Furthermore some of your solutions to how they would survive so long depend on either having Imperial support, which they would not have, or methods that could not keep them alive for so long. I hope this helps you in rewriting the article. 20:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) That last message was me. For some reason my computer logged me out. Supahbadmarine 20:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) the solution is simple. Change some of them from the original people who remained loyal to those that have inherited their legacy. You have to admit that having all nine of them cheat death is a little corny. Supahbadmarine 14:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, lol. Remember to sign your posts with the signature button so i can get to your page to reply quicker. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I am, I used the Talk page of the LN and others also did the same. I don't really see that their is anything more to say as in my opinion there's little that can be done for the article. There are already several of these Chapters and I'm not really a fan of Loyal Traitor Legoniers. I just don't see this many feasible and I don't know if it will work out but still that's all I have to say. Regards Imposter101 14:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thegreatbeing okay slight problem on the Loyalist Nine article: i'm trying to decide who should become a dreadnought. right now i'm stuck between the worb bearer leader and the luna wolves leader. here's the snitch: Luna Wolves Dreadnought Leader Pros: can take on abbadon and deamons will live forever has superior armour Cons: might make abaddon look titchy would need to sleep a lot after 10,000 years alternate use live-support equipped terminator armour Word bearers dreadnought leader Pros fits with the word bearer's riligous structure--living tomb and all that can slay demons, new hobby for the word bearer loyalists would be immortal cons would need to sleep a lot after 10,000 years (thoug this could be another theme fit) hard to give rousing speeches or touch on humanity from inside a metal box alternate: have him lead ;'white crusades' into the warp nearly all the time, slowing time for him anyone wanna give me a hand deciding? How do you not know what tango squadron is? It's been featured for ages and its definatly the best page on the wiki. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Remember to sign your messages, im going to remind you that a greater daemon is invincible, it can only be banished back to the warp (Angron was banished back to the warp for 100 years, all the grey knights who fought him died) So taking on 100 greater daemons is impossible for just 2 men, even if they had an army. I doubt they even would have been able to take on 2 greater daemons. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't understand your writting. Imposter101 10:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I know how it feels when your article gets hated on. But you gotta remember, even if they use very rough words, most guys on the site are not trolls, their just using their own methods to help you improve your article. You would do well to listen to them cause most of the peeps here are long-time veterans and there is nothing wrong learning from those who make the Emperor proud or are in favor with the Chaos Gods. Just a tip for the future :D Legionaire22 11:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Recent Events I recommend you fix your page before it gets deleted, also never remove the NCF tag unelss you have been given permission to do so. It has been readded to the article and will remain there until the members agree your article obeys canon. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 22:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes I understood that part. What I was asking about was that last comment. You mentioned something about Servitors and Living Saints. Also, if you are replying to a comment on an article's talk page it is standard policy to responde on that same talk page. Supahbadmarine 15:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) That would probably be best. You just have to remember that the Imperium is very conservative. Anything that they can't explain they generally chalk up to Chaos. Supahbadmarine 21:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well yes and no. The real problem with the loyalist traitors is not that we don't want people to make them. The real problem is that too many people make them. It seems like just about everybody wants to make their own set of guys that didn't fall to Chaos. Frankly the idea is starting to lose its novelty. The second problem comes with the Web of Connectivety. Basically two such articles should never be linked, as they would not be able to exist simultaneously in the same setting. Now this seems like a simple problem, you just don't mention each other right? However each of these articles tend to be linked with some other article on the site. Tghe third problem is about quality control. There are many ways in which one can contradicts canon with these kinds of articles, so you have to be careful. As far as whether it is hinted or not that was not my idea. I believe that was one of the conditions that SniperGhost came up with. Anyway I will soon be gathering some people to draw up a policy on this sooner or later. Supahbadmarine 20:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I would just leave the whole Traitor Loyalist idea alone right now TGB. This is not me forbidding you to do it. This is me making a recommendation as your peer. The idea is sorely used up to the point where you will not get any positive feedback no matter how well written you make it. Freankly the community is just tired of seeing them pop up. If I were you i would move on to my next project. Supahbadmarine 20:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sadly yes. We can not make fanon histories for Canon Chapters simply on a lack of background. For that matter curse GW for polluting the ranks of the Astartes with all these meaningless Chapters that are not even worth mentioning. Whatever you decide on for your next project you can feel free to ask me to help. I know that you have had a rough time getting started on this site, but things will get better eventually. I gaurantee it! Supahbadmarine 20:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But you should be carful about taking to much influence from other ideas for your own, as others will quickly discover it, and it will ruin the quality of the article. Also, please sign your posts with the four tildes (~). Please. Vivaporius 20:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding new articles, and finish the ones you've made. There already enough half-baked articles on the wiki. You need to finish the ones you have, and making new ones. It's bad ettique. Vivaporius 20:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow there TGB. Why are you making so many new articles out of the blue, and short ones at that? Supahbadmarine 20:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You have exams, so you can't use Notepad? I don't see how Notepad would take any more time than making an article... As for the exams thing, I hear you man. I'm doing the same thing AND tutoring right now. Totalimmortal 09:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Some things about your Nazi's 1: Theres probably been more than Four Reichs by now 2: Naming your characters after dictators isn't a very good, its also strange how characters would have almost the exact same names as those from history 3: How do they even know of the history of ancient Earth, its been lost for centuries -Imposter 101 Yeah, when you add Chaos to a Space Marine, he becomes a CHAOS SPACE MARINE! Notice I didn't say anything about Chaos Space Marines with angel wings. Totalimmortal 21:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think you might benefit from this. How to be a Successful Wiki Member Totalimmortal 09:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I mean make more sense? I don't see any hidden meanings there. Totalimmortal 08:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I meant there were no hidden meanings in the phrase "makes more sense". Its extremely straight forward. Totalimmortal 08:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC)